moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lilo and Stitch: Experement Capturing
Based on the Charecters of Lilo & Stitch: The Series Cast *626/Stitch (voiced by Chris Sanders or Daveigh Chase or David Ogden Stiers) - the main protagonist *Lilo Pelekai (voiced by Daveigh Chase or Chris Sanders or Kevin McDonald) - the duetergonist *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (voiced by David Ogden Stiers or Kevin McDonald or Daveigh Chase) and Agent Wendy Pleakley (voiced by Kevin McDonald or David Ogden Stiers) - the tritagonists *Nani Pelekai (voiced by Tia Carrere) - the secondary tritagonist *Captain Gantu (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the main antagonist *625 (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the secondary antagonist *Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the (former) tertiary antagonist *Mertle Edmonds (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - the supporting antagonist *007/Gigi (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Mertle's pet. Gigi is a Shih-Tzu like experiment and the one place where she truly belongs is with Mertle as her pet. *624/Angel (voiced by Tara Strong) - Stitch's main love interest. Angel is a pink pretty experiment who designed to turn evil the good experiments with a siren song. She was caught by Gantu and rescued in''Snafu''. Her place who truly belongs is with Stitch as his true love. *221/Sparky (voiced by Frank Welker) - The first of Stitch's cousins that Stitch met. Sparky is a yellow experiment designed to create electric energy. His place who truly belongs is in the old lighthouse to use his electric skills to make it light. *David Kawena (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Nani's boyfriend. David is a great surfer. Like Nani, he also has trouble finding employment. He is also one of only five humans (the other four being Nani, Victoria, Cobra Bubbles and later Mertle) who are aware. *Cobra Bubbles (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Aside from Lilo's family who is aware of the aliens and experiments. *Yuki, Elena and Teresa - Mertle's possé consists of Yuki (voiced by Lili Ishida), Elena (voiced by Jillian Henry) and Teresa (voiced by Kali Whitehurst). They usually travel in a group and seldom say anything other than a sarcastic "Yeah!" in unison when agreeing with Mertle on something. *Mrs. Edmonds - (voiced by Tia Carrere) Mertle's mother. *Grand Councilwoman (voiced by Zoe Caldwell) - the leader of the Galaxy's ruling Federation, she is the one who banished Stitch in the first movie. She later agrees to let Lilo and Stitch become official experiment hunters in order to retrieve all of the remaining experiments. *Keoni Jameson (voiced by Shaun Fleming) - Keoni is a young, laid-back boy on whom Lilo has a crush. Lilo constantly tries to vie for his affections. He had a crush on Pleakley, whom he knows as Lilo's 'aunt', in the episode "Hunkahunka," but in "Nosy" he stated that he only had the crush for that one week. His father owns several businesses on Kauai. He has a friend who just happens to be a girl (not a girlfriend, though). This friend is first shown in "Hunkahunka" and later seen in "Morpholomew." *Mr. Jameson - Mr. Jameson is the father of Keoni and, on several occasions, Nani's employer. He owns several businesses around Kauai, including the Birds of Paradise Hotel. *Moses Puloki (voiced by Kunewa Mook) - The hula teacher of Lilo's school, where he teaches Lilo, Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa how to hula. He is very patient with his students and tolerates their antics. Lilo and her ex-friends often call Moses Kumu (Hawaiian for teacher). in opening credits in end credits Chapters All the Chapters are episodes from Lilo & Stitch: The Series #Opening Credits #"Angel" #"Poxy" #"Slushy" / Shaved Ice Selling #"Spooky" #"Swapper" #"Slugger" #"Clip" #"Spike" #"Mr. Stenchy" #"Topper" / Christmas Time! #Cobra Bubbles / "The Asteroid" #"Elastico" #Gantu's Plan / "Make it Mine" #"Skip" / Back to Normal #"Ace" #"PJ" #"Cannonball" #"Ploot" #"Snooty" #"Finder" / Hamsterviel in Prison #"Skip" #"Shoe" #"Slick" #"Slugger" #"Snafu" #End Credits Villians' Defeats *Gantu (1st defeat): Shrunken into Ant's Size *Gantu (2nd defeat): In Hamsterviel's body, Stitch (in Pleakley's body) throws cheese at his eyes and he is arrested by Swapper *Gantu (3rd defeat): Skunked by Mr. Stenchey *Gantu (4th defeat): Snafued by Lilo and the experements *625: is proven to be ticklish when Tickle-Tummy tickle tortures him *Hamsterviel: Gets arrested once again in "Finder", then reforms to become Lilo's Guardian Cast in the song "Make it Mine" (from Elmo in Grouchland) *Gantu as Huxley *Hamsterviel as Bug *625 as the Pesties Trivia *Moral: Love conquers all. Party in Chapter 2 *Stitch: Guest *Hamsterviel: Hostess (in her first appearence) *Captian Gantu: 2nd Guest *625: Co-Guest *Cannonball, Sparky, Yin-Yang, and Ritcher: CO-Guests *Angel: Co-Guest Category:American films Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:English-language films